The invention relates to a radio transceiver system comprising transceiver for transmitting an outbound signal at least at one transmitting frequency and for receiving an inbound signal at least at one receiving frequency, and a baseband signal processor for baseband processing of said outbound signal before conversion up to the transmitting frequency and of said inbound signal after conversion down from the receiving frequency.